mykhailas_morselsfandomcom-20200214-history
Illiana "Silver" Morgan
Name: Silver Real Name: Illiana Morgan Age: 21 Sex: Female Affiliation: Patron of Club Synergy, Lowjacker, Snitch Talents: She was trained in Digital Technology, Computer Technology and a few other minor things such as appraisal, metalworking and gemcutting. She makes high quality jewelry from her home. Appearance: Her lithe form is nearly without marks save for a small tattoo that rests upon her forehead that shows a crescent moon that is outlined in silver and filled in with a light blue coloring and a small lightening shaped scar on right side of right eye. Her ears are pierced but that is the only form of piercing she has. Her silver tinted raven hair trails down to the center of her back in small waves. When she glances around it is through insightful yet strangely haunting silver eyes. Her proportions are seen as full, lithe and provocative (unknown to her). Except for her eyes, everything about her features show her to be rather tanned, almost like that of a full blooded Native American. She is often dressed in black and violet colored leather. Her feet sport black, knee high boots with steel tips. Personality: It takes some time for her to feel that she can trust someone and thus she may respond by being shy or maybe even standoffish. Whether she trusts someone or not she is more then willing to help others through any problems they may have and has always been a fantastic listener. Despite this even if she trusts someone she rarely talks about herself, she has many secrets that she just doesn't want to share. There are rare times when one may catch her tearing up, if she is asked what's wrong she may reply by ignoring the person or simply saying, "nothing." and walking away. Most of the time she appears hard and even at times rather cold hearted but that is her way of protecting herself. Background: She was in foster home after foster home from the age of four, never knowing who her parents were, or what had happened to them. Only one thing was constant in her life during this time and that was schooling she recieved and that she had a little sister that moved with her, though most of her grades were low because she wasn't able to concentrate. She was also studying a form of martial arts for about two years before her instructor moved away. It seemed that every family she moved in with turned out to be one that she couldn't remain with because suddenly they couldn't handle her. She didn't understand this since she never acted out but she was never in one home more then nine months. ( She was sent to the camps when she was 12 and her reprogramming was seen as being successful when she was released at 16 years old. An unknown benefactor set her up in her own place and had her recieve different forms of training. Her little sister was not allowed to stay with her but she was able to see her from time to time. She decided that she would take advantage of the monetary set up she was given to become a lowjacker and became a frequenter of Club Synergy. ) Real backround: She was sent to the camps when she was 12 and her reprogramming was seen as being successful when she was released at 16 years old. A programmer decided to take her to her own place that he set up for her, he created a new identity for her and attempted to use her to get to the largest supplliers of the illegal artistic contraband. She was given everything she needed to appear to be a lowjacker and during every raid that was made she was never caught no matter how close Agency members came to her. However, to make things look good a few times she would end up wounded. Despite her wishes to get out of doing this she had no choice because the man used her little sister for leverage over her. If she did this, her sister would be freed. So many times she wanted to tell the Dog Pack what was going on but she had no way of knowing if they would help her or keep her from being a part of the patronage which would cause even more problems for her.